


Disagreements

by confundedgryffindor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anyways, Disagreements, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, This is what happens when I procrastinate, i cant believe that i, mention of sexy hands, some wine, the angstlord, wrote tHIs like whAt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 08:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18687547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confundedgryffindor/pseuds/confundedgryffindor
Summary: It was a two year old battle never won. The only disagreement they ever had — about whether the volume on the telly should be an even number or not. A battle always settled by their friends.





	Disagreements

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is what happens when i see a prompt opportunity literally anywhere and decide that i should write something with it
> 
> this is based on a conversation from the r/s discord when we were supposed to be sprinting but literally did everything but sprint.  
> and since i'm a horrible human being, i only remembers one of their ao3's, and i'm therefore not going to gift this to anyone or link shit, i'm sorry

It was a never ending battle. A battle between even and uneven numbers on the TV-volume. An almost two year long battle.

Sirius wanted uneven numbers. 17, 19, 21, 23. Remus wanted even numbers. 16, 18, 20, 22.

And they never agreed on what number to have the volume on.

It was beginning to become a problem, as every single movie night they prepared ended with someone pouting. Like tonight, for example.

They both had Friday night off work. Sirius had bought a bottle of their favourite wine, Remus had ordered pizza and they had a bag of crisps in the cupboard. They had even agreed on a movie.

Because they got along and agreed on everything. Except for the goddamn numbers.

 

Sirius put the plates and wine glasses down on their coffee table, next to the pizza carton, then he went back to the kitchen to get the wine and the pizza slicer. (Because they owned one of those, the fancy bastards).

“Hey Moons?” Sirius rummaged around in one of the drawers for their bottle opener.

“Yeah?” Remus appeared in the doorway, dressed in the coziest and most mismatched clothes he owned.

Sirius handed him the bottle and pizza slicer, “Put on the movie? I’ll be there once I’ve found the damn bottle opener,”

Remus nodded gave Sirius a quick peck on the lips before grabbing the items and retreating back into the sitting room.

Sirius rummaged around for another two minutes before he finally found the bottle opener, buried underneath a billion of other things in one of their reject drawers.

“Aha!” he smiled and practically leapt into the sitting room. Remus had already plated up two pizza slices each and had the movie paused on the telly.

Sirius sank down next to his boyfriend and gave him another kiss before grabbing the wine bottle. He stared at it for a few seconds and then handed the bottle to Remus.

“You’re stronger than me,”

“You don’t need strength to open the cork on a bottle, love,” Remus snorted. Sirius shrugged and grabbed a slice from his plate.

“I like the way your hands look,” he smiled sheepishly and took a bite of pizza. “All sexy and manly as they screw up that wooden cork,”

Remus snorted again and shook his head as he opened the bottle, “You’re ridiculous,”

“No, I’m Sirius,”

“Oh my god, I hate you,” Remus poured up some wine, then put the bottle underneath the coffee table. Sirius chuckled and took another bite from his pizza slice. Remus grabbed his plate and scooted closer to the armrest to give Sirius more space to sit with his legs crossed. And Sirius did exactly that. He made himself comfortable, then he crossed his legs, and started the movie.

They watched in silence for a while, too busy with their pizza to give commentary on the movie. But after their second slices of pizza were finished, the battle begun.

“Love, can you turn up the volume a little?” Sirius asked as Remus stretched out to put his wine glass back down on the table. Remus grabbed the remote.

_28._

Sirius sighed, “Another step?”

_30._

“Back down a step?”

_28._

“Oh my god, give me the remote,” Sirius ran a hand through his hair and stretched out his other. Remus gave him a Look.

“No,”

“Turn it up a step then,”

_30._

“Jesus fucking Christ, just turn it to twenty-nine,”

“Absolutely not,”

“Remus, give me the remote,”

“I will not watch a movie knowing that the volume is on an uneven number,” Sirius glared at him.

“Please?”

“No,” Remus glared right back.

Sirius made a move to grab the remote, and Remus quickly held it out of reach.

“Moony,”

Remus gave him a crooked smile, then quickly stuffed the remote under his thigh. Sirius glared at him and stretched over Remus to try and get the remote. Remus yelped when Sirius’ hand snaked underneath his thigh, but remained seated. Sirius huffed and blew a strand of hair out of his face.

“Give me the remote,”

“No,”

“Fuck it,” Sirius sat upright and reached for his phone. “I’m calling Evans,”

“Why is that your solution to this every single time?” Remus asked.

“Because it’s the only thing we ever fight about and I have no idea how to deal with it without her. Now hush,” Sirius clicked Lily’s contact and immediately put her on speaker.

“ _Good evening Azure_ ,”

“Hello, my dearest Lily flower,” Sirius smirked at Remus over the phone.

“ _What’s up?”_ Lily said, there was some faint background noise from her end that mixed with the sounds from their movie.

“Pick a number between twenty-four and thirty-one,”

“ _Fucking hell, again?_ ”

“Yes, again,” Remus groaned. “Just pick a number so we can enjoy the movie,”

“ _Twenty-nine,_ ” Lily sighed.

“HAH! Thank you, dearest Evans. I love you,” Sirius grinned at Remus.

“ _I love you too. Bye_ ,” Sirius hung up and grinned even wider.

“Remote, good sir,” Sirius held out his hand. Remus made a show off groaning and rolling his eyes before reluctantly handing the remote to Sirius.

 _29_.

It was a two year old battle never won. The only disagreement they ever had — about whether the volume on the telly should be an even number or not. A battle always settled by their friends.

**Author's Note:**

> what did y'all think??? leave a comment i live for those
> 
> also check out my tumblr, [ confunded-gryffindor! ](https://confunded-gryffindor.tumblr.com/)


End file.
